


【雀驼】海（上）

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Christmas Couple/Matsuno Ichimatsu
Kudos: 4





	【雀驼】海（上）

釜山很久没有下雨，皲裂的土地，就像是上天发泄怒火留下来的痕迹。沿路民众哀鸿遍野，气候炎热又干燥。最近三番五次的总被警察追到，帮里每个人都因酷暑下的过度炙烤产生了异常焦躁的情绪，抱怨声一片。朴佑镇的目光在远处和当地居民交涉的林煐岷身上逡巡了一圈又一圈，最终什么也没说，抬头看了看刚刚爬满乌云的天空，山雨欲来。

久旱逢甘霖，一场大雨可以带走尘埃，带走污渍，带走泛黄的树叶，可以卷席所有的蒙尘，带来万物复苏的水源，带来焕然一新的新生。

他们也终于甩开了警察的追捕。

“林煐岷，林少。在我这是否纡尊降贵了？“

林煐岷垂着头跪在朴佑镇面前，刘海长长的遮住一双水汪汪的葡萄眼睛，盖住情绪。从镜框里的gps被发现踩碎扔进山谷到现在，一言不发，也不知是无声的对峙还是任由处置。

明明当时就应该被一枪爆头的，小胖的枪才刚刚举起来就被朴佑镇踢翻。

“带下去吧。“

地下室潮湿阴暗，连着下了几天的雨，温度出其的低，顺着墙壁流下来不少积水，墙皮都泡发剥落了不少，地面上也仅有一方堪堪能容人坐下的位置还干着。陈旧经久未修的门潦草的一锁，也被楼上的妖风吹的嘎吱嘎吱响，整个屋子冷的像寒冬腊月的冰窖一样刺骨。

林煐岷捂着肚子蜷在墙角缩成一团。在路上便有些不适，被蛮力拖进地下室的时候，还附带了一阵拳打脚踢。我见犹怜的omega不少人觊觎，之前只是迫于朴佑镇的压力没动手。现下，脏手碰上林煐岷，得到的是激烈的反抗，反抗也没什么用，林煐岷虚弱的一只手撑住地板，小腹下坠的痛感让他甚至都坐不起来。这段时间朴佑镇的信息素对他的吸引力翻了好几倍，现在衣物尽数浸湿，被撕开的胸膛满是吻痕，一双雾蒙蒙的眼里羞耻的淌着热泪。

“呀，早就被玩过了还装什么贞洁。“

林煐岷哪怕身手再好，也只是个Omega，抵不过在三个壮汉刻意像圈遛狗一般的围捕，更何况身上还有伤。他一次次挣扎着向阶梯爬，却被捉回来，狠厉的巴掌落在他脸上、身上，最后外衣被撕的粉碎，衣不蔽体，身上被掐的没有一片正常肤色，沾满了地上浑浊的雨水。到落到实处的时候，欺身而上的速度减缓，还是有人犹豫不前。

“都说了是叛徒你们还犹豫什么啊？少爷不说了好好照顾他嘛你们难道不懂？“

林煐岷充耳不闻，抓住空档，奋力往旁边的储物架一撞，鲜血顺着额头直冒，储物架应声倒下来，发出巨响，不少东西砸在他身上，林煐岷咬住唇闷哼一声。上面守着的人听见动静要下来查看，这几个缩头乌龟看见林煐岷满脸血污残破不堪，这场地也不太好发挥，没了心思继续，一脚踩上林煐岷肚子，急急忙忙上去拦住下来的人，谈笑风生的推着他往外走。

“没事没事，兄弟笨手笨脚的碰塌了架子，人还在呢。“

林煐岷劫后余生，大口大口喘着粗气，身体不着寸缕躺在水里，也实在没有力气起来翻找可以御寒的东西。肚子一阵阵抽痛，他觉得情况有些不对，低头一看，发现身下渗出血来。一个念头闪过，林煐岷脸色惨白，有了一种不祥的预感。

他的发情期一向不稳定，也没注意自己身体的变化。

三个月前，朴佑镇在夜场和对家谈交易的时候被下了药，这一夜发生了很多事，死了很多人，突然警察也来了，他们只能选择逃亡。路上一路颠簸，朴佑镇一直坚持到安全的地方才咚地跪在地上，林煐岷扶他进门，刚刚进门就被按在门背后。

“煐岷哥。“

炽热的物什抵在他的大腿根部，朴佑镇浑身都充满了情/欲，脸上笑吟吟的绯红一片，露出他的小尖牙，澄净的一双狗狗眼犹似一泓清水清亮又温柔，还乖乖的叫他哥。林煐岷被吓得动弹不得，松柏alpha味道充斥林煐岷鼻尖的时候，吻也小心翼翼压了下来。林煐岷没有恋爱的经历，对那些个情情爱爱的戏码也不甚感冒，此刻两人唇齿相碰相依，让他觉得仿佛自己是朴佑镇在这世上顶顶珍爱的人。朴佑镇扣住他的肩，生理的本能一下子就让林煐岷回抱了上去，还环上了腿。林煐岷想，信息素的吸引也并非全无道理，原来爱，真的是一种本能，是人与人之间致命的吸引。

衣物褪尽，舌尖灵活的试探像你来我往的角逐游戏。朴佑镇的吻热的像烙铁一般，追逐那抹淡淡的青草香味，所到之处每每都能激起林煐岷的一阵轻颤，最终落在红珠上的时候，林煐岷小声的叫了出来。暧昧缠绵的呓语没于唇间，朴佑镇温柔的不像话，根本不像那个双手沾满血腥的alpha黑帮少主，温柔到林煐岷都不知道自己是怎么被他哄着乖乖张开双腿打开生/殖腔任他进来的。标记的时候自然畅快，两个人一遍又一遍攀到情/欲的顶端，像做了场甘之如饴的美梦。

美梦很容易变成噩梦，生与死，大喜大悲，总是相辅相成的。从来没有哪一夜像这般难熬，在床上翻滚了一整夜还要赶路然后被打，身体根本禁不起如此折腾。林煐岷四肢都湿漉漉的，冻的没有了知觉，发着烧思绪混沌着浮现的都是零零碎碎的散片。一会儿像置身于火炉，一会儿像置身于冰海，时间过得极慢，额头和身下的疼痛撕扯着他的神经末梢，他挣扎着拿下就近的一卷破旧的窗帘披在身上，根本没有力气再挪动分毫。

换班的时候林煐岷被发现晕在地下室里，浑身滚烫，酡红的脸蛋肿的不行，血腥味弥漫在整个屋子，身下一片血污。待下面的人禀报给朴佑镇的时候，林煐岷已经失了神智，嘴里含糊不清的絮叨着什么。

“谁他妈准你们动他的？“

朴佑镇不敢相信眼前的景象，气的直接一巴掌就扇向押送他的人，那人一个趔趄倒在血泊里。打完朴佑镇把林煐岷的胳膊环在自己脖子上，打横抱起他，隔近看见林煐岷头上的伤口上的血顺着脸颊流了很长，映在脖颈和锁骨间，狰狞可怖。林煐岷的脑袋软软的靠在朴佑镇的肩上，烫地朴佑镇心惊肉跳。朴佑镇抱着他边跑边让司机过来接，跌跌撞撞把人塞进车后座放好的时候抱在胸前的时候才勉强听清林煐岷在说什么。

他说，“朴佑镇，我好疼。“

李大辉早早的等在了门口，林煐岷送到的时候，简单检查了一下他的伤势，“流产迹象，孩子很难说保不保得住，我只能说尽力。‘’

林煐岷撑着眼皮，耳朵嗡嗡响，只听见保不住孩子之类的话语，慌得紧紧抓住朴佑镇的袖口不放，用眼神恳求他。朴佑镇听的一愣，反应了一下，想到林煐岷的身体，撇开头把林煐岷送进手术室，冷冷的只说了句，“保大人。“

连绵阴雨还淅淅沥沥的下着，偶尔窗外汽车驶过，道路的积水飞溅，朴佑镇数着屋檐上的水滴，听着耳畔呼啸而过的风声，任凭自己也暴露在冷风能侵袭到的地界，好像只有这样他才能冷静下来。

雨天昏暗，窗外远远照过来的车灯晃了他的眼，朴佑镇闭上眼，却浮现那盏油纸灯。

那个时候，他刚刚继任帮会，所有繁杂的琐事纷至沓来，几个老东西虎视眈眈，给他下了一个又一个盘根错节的绊子，暗杀一波又一波，虽然他从小接受过训练，也没有遇到过如此残忍的历练。一次暗杀过后，他没吃晚饭，血腥的一幕幕让他反胃。他吩咐了人不准开灯，把自己陷入无穷无尽的黑暗里以克制不安的情绪。负重前行，所有事像一座五指山压得他喘不过气，他像那压在山下的泼猴，纵使是有万千本领，越想面对自己却越是陷入思维怪圈的沼泽，脱不开身。

小时常常远眺釜山的大海，叹它可以吃下那么多坏东西，还能保持自己的蔚蓝。即使没有信风的推送，也能保持优雅的律动。

窗台传来轻微的声响，朴佑镇握紧了手枪，子弹上了膛。本以为又是一场硬仗，眼帘却映入一盏也不知道从哪弄来的昏黄的油纸灯。林煐岷笑眯眯地端了碗香喷喷的粥站在窗外，看见他手里的枪，瞬间放下灯和粥举手撒娇投降，“少爷，你只说不让开灯，可没说不让点灯，你别打我。”

明亮的笑容带着宠溺的意味，如碧波伴清澈的眼神，竟是比那盏油纸灯还亮。林煐岷周身洋溢这淡淡的温馨，嘴角的弧度似月牙般完美，让朴佑镇片刻感觉自己好像还是父亲羽翼庇护下的小孩，心防轰然坍塌，他可能找到了自己的海。

“少爷，你伤还没好啊！不能吹风……“

朴佑镇置若罔闻，呆呆地看着窗外一个爸爸牵着穿着兔子雨衣的孩子走过，孩子调皮的跳进水坑，溅了自己和爸爸一身泥泞，爸爸一手把孩子拎出来，本来愠怒的脸在对上孩子古灵精怪的笑脸的时候彻底破功，一大一小两个泥人叽里咕噜地比划着商量回家怎么逃过妈妈的训斥。

朴佑镇想到前天晚上在林煐岷身上驰骋的时候，自己一闪而过也曾有过的荒唐念头是，想和他有个孩子，围着他们团团转的逗笑，可现在美梦成真近在咫尺却失之交臂，林煐岷生死未明。

伤口刚刚抱林煐岷的时候就已经崩开，现在鲜血顺着胳膊流下来，滴在雪白的地板上，红的刺眼。

小胖蓦地想要冲进里面抓李大辉出来给朴佑镇看看，朴佑镇单手拦下他，眼神示意他别影响里面。小胖恨铁不成钢，又不能违抗命令，“少爷，您自己的身体总归才是天大的大事……何况你受这一枪还是为了他……“

“等下重新包扎一下就好。“

李大辉出来的时候脸色不太好，“他是你的Omega吗？伤口感染发炎，耽误了太久，以前打了太多抑制剂，孩子保不住，还可能要切掉腺体……“

“命重要，你一定要救他！“

“对了，他好像一直在说，让你快走。“大辉得到答案，飞快的交代完这句话，转身进了手术室。

朴佑镇闻言，只嗯了一声。他早就知道这几次不是林煐岷，抓他不过也只是为了让真正走漏消息的人放松警惕。带下去的时候他也想过会不会有事，但想着做戏要做全，没想到却出了岔子，林煐岷还怀孕了。

最后人保住了，腺体还是没保住。

一场急救，林煐岷昏昏沉沉梦见了许多事，他觉得自己可能要死掉了，才会梦见的全是朴佑镇。

那个时候他假意被自家帮会追杀，在弄巷尽头的死角走投无路翻墙进了人家别院，进去的时候朴佑镇正端坐在树下品茶，遥遥的看着摔下来的他举了举杯。

两杆枪瞬间抵上他的太阳穴，他装出一副刚出虎口，就掉入狼穴的惊慌模样，骗过了朴佑镇。

追杀的人没和他一样翻墙，走了正门求见。朴佑镇盯着他，像看见一只猫崽闯入自己怀里。

“朴少。“林煐岷跪着问好。

“你怎么知道我是谁？“

“能让他们走正门求见，再看您年龄，八九不离十。如果您救了我，林煐岷愿任凭您差遣。“

朴佑镇抬起头，释放了些他强劲的信息素，看了眼小胖。小胖即刻出手，掌风浑厚有劲，林煐岷轻巧的躲开，心里暗自庆幸还好来之前打了几针抑制剂。也没几招，朴佑镇就喊了停，挥挥手让下面的人通传，就说自己休息了，别来叨扰。

后来朴佑镇查过他的底细，倒也干净，便放在身旁，上位被暗杀的时候出了不少力，受了不少伤。不打架的时候温温柔柔的，看起来纯良无害，脸肉嘟嘟，像个小甜饼，朴佑镇无事便喜欢揪着玩。

朴佑镇人前严肃，人后就像没长大的孩子，收集了一大堆手办，闲暇时还偷偷摸摸的玩游戏。有时候又像是久经情场的老手，有意无意蹭过耳畔的低语，圣诞节极其合身的生日礼物，明晃晃的异于其他人的偏爱，简直撩得林煐岷春心萌动，常常要躲起来捂住砰砰直跳得胸口才能按耐住那份心动，抑制剂不知道用多了好几只，后来就被朴佑镇发现了。

发现了朴佑镇也没把他怎么样，继续如往常一般待他。林煐岷不过是父亲送来历练的，渐渐地他却不愿再传递讯息。他以为自己隐藏的极好，殊不知两方周旋不是那么简单，父亲不仅仅只安排了他这一个卧底。至于那眼镜，他也不明白是怎么回事。

只是林煐岷不懂，明明早已看穿，为何还要陪他做戏，他竟不知，朴佑镇的演技如此好。

朴佑镇这一仗打得及其凶险，勉勉强强才能与对面抗衡两分。鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利，警察那边看他们两边都折损了元气，拍拍屁股走了人，双方暂时休战，修身养息，井水不犯河水，条件除了朴佑镇和对方老大，其他人不得而知。

林煐岷脱离了危险，在李大辉那待了一周。躺在床上拼图的时候，听见了脚步声，知晓了来人，他继续拼，那人也就静静等他拼完。

拼完图，林煐岷呆呆的抬头，亮晶晶的眼眸失去神采，一身病服衬得脸上更加没有血色，嘴唇还是白的可怕，颈后的腺体也裹上厚厚的棉纱布，说出的话字字诛心。

“你不要他。”

“他三个月了。”

TBC.

*我本来写的是打打算了，阿伏非要看切腺体，那就……嘿嘿嘿别砍我！


End file.
